


scarlet red

by planetundersiege



Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Being uninformed, Blood, Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Menstruation, Neokosmos - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Talk to your kids about periods, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tye starts to bleed, they have no idea why, and assume they are dying.





	scarlet red

Tye laid curled up in a ball in the corner of their room. The human was shaking, and had a hard time to breathe, they were terrified. Everything had started like a normal day, everything was boring, not much to do, but that was before the pain kicked in. For the last few days, they had felt moody, and had cramps for no reason, and they had just gotten worse, but today, discomfort turned into pure fear.

 

The moment they had discovered the scarlet colored blood seeping out of them and staining everything, the panic had started.

 

They were bleeding, they were  _ bleeding! _

 

They felt like if they were about to throw up, blood was never good, and it explained the pains. They had no idea about what was happening, and that terrified the young human even more.

 

Were they about to die? Was something wrong with them?

 

Yes, they were  _ bleeding! _

 

Right now they were so lost, and scared, and was curled up into a tiny ball, while still feeling the blood seep out of them and staining their gray pants, while putting a metallic scent in the air.

 

So much blood, that was DEFINITELY more blood than their doctor took during blood tests! Yes, they were gonna bleed to death, all alone. And their stomach just kept on hurting, while their legs felt sticky as the red stain turned even darker and became bigger.

 

Tye had no idea how long they laid like that, probably over an hour, but the thing that snapped them out of it was the voice of their doctor.

 

“Tye, why are you lying in the corner?” they heard Xaveria asked, with a mix of annoyance and worries.

 

“D...doctor… I think I’m dying.” was all Tye could say, between the sobs. That made the compie get into panic mode.

 

“What’s wrong!?!”

 

“I’m bleeding… I’m bleeding and it won’t stop.”

 

For a moment, the doctor too was filled with panic, as they tried to remember which type of humans that bled, but as they realized Tye was of that type, they took a deep breath of relief.

 

“Tye, you’re not dying. This is normal for your type of human. Come let’s get you get cleaned up and I’ll tell you what this is and get you the necessary materials to handle it.”

 

They held out their hand, and the kid just looked at the compie for a second.

 

They were… not dying?

 

This was scary, but they trusted their doctor on this one, and therefor, took their cold hand and got up.


End file.
